The purpose of this study is to determine the cause of chest pain in patients with normal coronary arteries. Consecutive patients undergoing cardiac catheterization for chest pain who have normal coronary arteries will be evaluated by a multidisciplinary team composed of a gastroenterologist, psychiatrist and rheumatologist.